cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Small Superpowers
* GATO (link) * TIO (link) * NoR (link) * DT (link) * MCXA ( ) |forumurl = http://www.smallsuperpowers.com/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/loss |ircchannel = #loss |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 177 |totalstrength = 3,465,282 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 19,578 |totalnukes = 976 |aidslots = 339 / 898 |rank = 30 |score = 15.69 }} History Origins In March 2006, in order to correct the lack of greatness in the world, the League of Small Superpowers was born as a new Blue alliance out of the joint plans of Uq Lee and Vaelar. One of the first actions taken by the newly-formed alliance was signing a protectorate with the National Alliance of Arctic Countries, led and founded by Holyone. This treaty left an impact on the alliance's history still felt today. Come May 2006, NAAC was attacked by the New Pacific Order, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and the Legion, in a conflict that became known as the Second Polar War. With the founders and leaders of LoSS inactive, King Justin, Nidhogg and Zarchay became emergency dictators. All active LoSS members joined the NAAC for the remainder of the war. Though the NAAC was defeated, the bonds between NAAC and LoSS were solidified. LoSS got back on its feet after the Second Polar War. The members, primarily Nidhogg, wrote the first LoSS Charter, a charter that influenced all of the alliance's future charters. When Great War I broke out, LoSS joined the side of the CoaLUEtion in combat with the NPO and New Polar Order (NpO). Working on the momentum those two conflicts gave LoSS, the alliance began growing much faster. When the Black color sphere was created, LoSS saw this as an option to further their growth; thus, they announced their move to Black. As summer turned to autumn, LoSS found itself again in a conflict with NPO, though this time it was never more than a shouting match. New Reverie, a new, large member of LoSS, won a senate election on the Red sphere. NPO threatened war with LoSS, claiming ownership of the entire Red sphere. On two separate occasions, New Reverie held a Red senate seat, but in the end of January, he fell out of the position and was forced to retreat to the Black sphere. In January 2007, LoSS joined the League of Extraordinary Alliances. Soon after the creation of the League, Great War II broke out. Quickly thereafter, LoSS entered on the side of the League, declaring war on World Unity Treaty signatory Confederacy of Independent States. While the war was considered a loss for the League, LoSS did considerable damage to CIS. At the end of the war, the League was disbanded, though LoSS kept ties to many of the alliances, most notably the NAAC. Peace did not last long. By mid-March, WUT declared war on GATO, and Great War III commenced. LoSS was pulled again into war. The opposition to WUT, collectively known as Aegis, organized that LoSS would work with /b/ and declare on the Viridian Entente. LoSS did not want to fight VE, but they were obliged. In the end, /b/ imploded, leaving LoSS to fight VE and CnC alone; the surrender terms put LoSS on the Pink team, canceled its mutual defense treaties; NAAC disbanded, leaving LoSS without its closest ally to that point; and left LoSS at 500,000 Nation Strength. Under Terms On Pink, the old guard of members left in exodus, leaving members like Shinbay, Neuronia, Caesar, Nhoj and Desert Ratz to pick up the slack. They quickly organized an economic bloc, CALIPH. Pink began to look like a real alliance; Caesar even convinced Sparta to join Pink after they were coerced off of the Green sphere. The alliance was torn to its core, but the core could not be deteriorated. LoSS kept close to some alliances in this time, including the Imperial Assault Alliance, Explosmer (who merged into LoSS the summer of 2007), Greenland Republic and Spork. In the wake of the Unjust War, LoSS found positive relations with NPO and NpO, and the NPO released LoSS from its surrender term involving the team color restrictions. LoSS moved to Blue to join their friends, Greenland Republic. They also joined the economic part of BLEU. The government kept their heads down for the most part, however. Come a full year after LoSS surrendered in Great War III, however, the NPO released LoSS from the rest of the surrender terms. Upon the release of the surrender terms, LoSS announced a Mutual Defense Pact with NPO. Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pacts with GR and The Phoenix Federation and a MDP with NpO followed. Around that same time LoSS signed a protectorate with The Ravyns. LoSS(T) Brothers and a New Way This put LoSS in a bad position. First, when NPO attacked GATO, IAA went to defend their partner. They asked for LoSS' assistance. IAA and LoSS shared a handshake agreement, but because of LoSS' new ties to NPO, they opted to declare themselves neutral in the conflict. IAA disbanded due to that war. Similarly, when the Hyperion War started, GR requested LoSS fight with them, and TPF and NPO courted LoSS to declare neutrality. The alliance leadership tore in half over the issue. When the senate voted to enact the clause that stated that the defense wasn't required for chaining wars, the NpO and GR both canceled their treaties with LoSS. Half of the leadership left to fight for MK. Those that stayed, they sent aid post-war to began framing the most substantial charter reforms ever seen in LoSS: Charter IV. Charter IV, based loosely off of the NPO Charter, had a princeps, who appointed an or a couple consuls, who worked under him to decide the ministries. The consul could make choices, which the princeps could reverse. Drugsup, long time member, became the princeps, and Jaaku his consul. Under their leadership, LoSS steadily worked towards breaking 4 million NS, signed MDoAPs with Multi Cross-X Alliance, Echelon and Valhalla, and signed a protectorate with Federation of Unified Confederate nations. Then, on January 18, 2008, Drugsup stepped down from princeps, appointing Jaaku to Princeps. Jaaku then made Drugsup, Lord Slade and PHD consuls. As PHD became the head consul, certain members of the alliance and government began to show discontent for the system that Charter IV set up. Multiple senators and high-profile members started complaining about the setup. Simultaneously, a discussion about moving to the black sphere was brought up. It was decided on the alliance's third birthday, LoSS would return to black. About the same time, LoSS signed a MDoAP with Zenith, LoSS' sixth mutual defense-level treaty. About then, LoSS signed a protectorate with Keepers of the Covenant, Big Top Order, organized by former MoFA Dwthegreat, and IngSoc, an alliance formed by New Reverie. Reformation and a Promising Future The discontent came to head in April, however, when a group of anonymous members who were rumored to be 1/3 of the alliance were threatening to leave LoSS if the charter was not reformed. This spurred discussion of a triumvirate system, but that was put on hold when the focus shifted towards LoSS foreign policy. Many government members wanted to cancel their treaties with the alliances that became known as the hegemony alliances, but PHD and Jaaku did not support this. The government debated for weeks, until PHD and Jaaku folded their case and canceled the treaties. Upon the treaty cancellation, LoSS signed a MDoAP with Nemesis. A week later, NPO declared war on Ordo Verde, accusing OV of spying. Three nights later, LoSS was asked by Nemesis to activate optional aggression on Aurora Borealis and The Legion. LoSS obliged. In its first war in over two yers, LoSS declared a state of war against Legion and AB on April 23, 2009. The next night, LoSS was countered by Board Alliance of Protectorate States and Tempest, Legion's Purple friends. LoSS practiced a nuclear free policy, which LoSS had never practiced before that war. It cost LoSS 1 million of its 4 million strength, but it also helped coerce Legion and Tempest to surrender in about a week. BAPS took longer, as they claimed they would not leave the war until all of their allies were given peace and Valhalla wasn't at peace yet; BAPS still focused their attacks on LoSS instead of on an alliance at war with Valhalla. Once the arena of the Karma War LoSS participated in ended, the membership eagerly voted for the new charter, Charter V, which outlined a triumvirate executive, appointed ministers and a 5-person, fully-elected senate with veto powers. Slade, Desert Ratz and Co God Ben were elected by a landslide, and after setting up their cabinet, they cut the treaty with BTO and began militarizing the membership. During this time, the former leadership mostly left, including a large group that left to form TCI with Ravyns. About the same time, IngSoc disbanded and New Reverie joined LoSS again. With IAA's reformation, however, everyone agreed it was time to treaty with IAA. In August, FUCN recommended LoSS consider signing a protectorate with a former FUCN member. LoSS took the offer up, and signed with The Black Hand, which quickly became a destination for many disgruntled ex-Spartans after Sparta's charter reform. This exodus caused Sparta to demand a return of war money sent to nations who left after their front of the Karma War ended. In the end, some money was returned for other reasons. TBH showed their allegiance to LoSS by canceling their treaty after LoSS accepted former TBH nations in the same manner that they left Sparta. About the same time that treaty was canceled, Asriel Belacqua, long-time friend of LoSS, reformed the Browncoats and signed a protectorate with LoSS, a treaty the members of LoSS did not regret signing in the least and found to be a suitable replacement of what had just left. Three and a half years after two individuals started the League of Small Superpowers, it still exists three forums later; dozens of elections later; hundreds of senators, ministers, consuls, princepses, triumvirs and deputies later; thousands of members later; millions of nation strength come and gone; countless impossible choices later, some of which were made right and some not; and a life time spent with good friends. LoSS exists, and that won't change any time. Domestic Politics Charter The original charter of LoSS was written by Nidhogg and King Justin XIII during a time of emergency powers granted to them right after the creation of the alliance. The first official charter was heavily laced with Latin and stayed that way for a long time. The second charter was an in depth revision of the original charter including the removal and clarification of much of the previous Latin use. Other writings and revisions were made by LoSS members Drugsup, Althor, Jaaku, Nikolaos, Rebirth of Gorniar, and Grand_Duke_Stephen. The second charter was retired on August 28, 2008. The conception of the third charter was brought around after the need of change. Many older and former members gathered together in talks on how to fix the concerns. The new charter was the product of those talks. The charter completely dropped the more democratic styling of the original charter and established a structure based on meritocracy rule. This charter was based loosely off of the former NAAC charter, and was written mainly by UnknownSpectre. Other writing contributions to the new charter include Drugsup, Nidhogg, Jaaku, Caesar, and Rebirth. On the 25th of May, the third charter was retired due to the acceptance of the fourth, more democratic charter than its immediate predecessor, but more merit-based than the original LoSS charters. Government Military Involvement *LOSS changed AA to NAAC during the Second Polar War Recruitment LOSS is an alliance that looks to benefit smaller nations within the game because the younger nations of today are the older nations of tomorrow. If you need help within our alliance you will find that many members are willing to help out. We have many helpful schemes to help build newer nations including the following: What LOSS has to offer *A haven for growth and prosperity *A Large information database, also experienced members who can answer your questions *The preference of small, new players over older, larger ones *An Academy to keep you on track in your growth *Organised Tech deals that earn you up to $11,000,000 or 500 tech a month *The means to make a change within Cyber Nations *Protection by over 170 members against rogue or unjust attacks *A large tutorial section to keep your nation at its best *Many positions to get involved with the alliance and learn leadership skills *A friendly community of members who support each other and also to have arguments with about both CN and Real Life *Conditional Aid to boost you to 3999.99 infra in weeks (3999.99 infra is worth ~$45,000,000), and also aid to get harbor/foreign ministry improvements *Open jobs in Government departments for you! Foreign Politics Treaties Defunct Blocs See also Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:League of Small Superpowers